Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to magnetic structures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to adjusting the strength of a magnetic apparatus.
Description of the Background Art
A conventional technique for adjusting the strength of a magnet involves controlling a temperature of the magnet. For example, a temperature-controlled chuck may be used to heat a magnet array in a controllable manner. By adjusting the temperature of the array, the strength of the entire magnet array may be adjusted at the same time.